tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
79 - Velger's Hunting Ground
Logard Plains The Logard Plain is a large grassland plain nestled within the Ragnaro Mountain Range. Logard has been the site of hundreds of battles, and the remains of tents, carts, and corpses can be found all throughout the plain overtaken by nature. The largest of these “ruins” is the wrecked “Sessrum”, a once-magnificent airship that now only serves as shade for the creatures of the plain. Roaming herds of bison-like creatures called “Visund” by the tribes of the Ragnaro mountain thrive in this area. While they do not defend territory like some other animals do, they will not hesitate to defend their young from any threat that gets too close. The reason that the Visund thrive without being hunted by man is the same reason that the Logard Plains are peppered with the scars of battle of ages past; the great eagle, Raesvelger, more commonly known as Velger, which gives the area its name and keeps out those that would encroach upon the plains. Encampment Ruins A collection of tents, carts, and remains that was once the encampment for a large force. Nothing of value remains, but it can provide decent cover from the elements. Esther's Tree The largest tree in the Logard Plains, of which there are not very many in the first place. The name Esther is carved deep into the tree's trunk, but this person remains a mystery. Wreck of the Sessrum The bisected remains of an airship that crashed into the plains. Massive claw and pierce marks indicate that it was destroyed by Raesvelger. Trashed Caravan A long string of large carts that at some point were torn apart by Raesvelger. Those nearby say that those seeking to save time by traveling through Velger's Hunting Ground are foolish and doomed. Boulderfield A collection of large boulders that form narrow passages between them and provide cover from the wind and sun. It's unknown if these boulders were moved there or were there originally, as there are no other boulders of the like within the plains. Raesvelger the Colossus Raesvelger, also known as Velger, is a massive bird creature that claims the Logard Plains as its personal hunting ground. With 5 working eyes, 6 Wings, and 8 near-indestructible talons, Velger stalks the Logard Plains with only a giant shadow on the ground announcing its presence. Large enough to grasp even the largest of the Visund with one foot, strong enough to lift said Visund thousands of feet into the air, and fast enough to easily capture even the most desperate of prey, Velger is rightly feared as a massive threat to be avoided and respected by all. Survivor reports claim that Velger is agile enough to avoid barrages of arrows, and if necessary is able to create powerful gusts of wind with its multiple wings. With its 5 eyes Velger can track down prey and notice threats at a moment's notice, and while it doesn't often hunt during the night it seems to not have much trouble seeing through darkness. It originally had 6 eyes of course, but an observant viewer can see a scar dashed across the furthest-back eye on its right side. Stories on who gave Velger this war wound are exaggerated and numerous. It is not known how old Velger is, or if it is the only one of its kind in the world. It isn't even known where it lives, though some speculate that it resides high upon the Ragnaro Mountains and simply spends most of its time within the Logard Plains to hunt prey. Raesvelger Stats Huge Monstrosity, True Neutral Armor Class: 22 (While Flying) 18 (On Land, Natural Armor) Hit Points: 300 (If it takes 200 Damage, it can no longer use the Hover action. Speed: walk 40ft., fly 120ft. STR 20 (+5) DEX 22 (+6) CON 20 (+5) INT 16 (+3) WIS 16 (+3) CHA 16 (+3) Saving Throws Dex +12 (Flying), +6 Con +8 Wis +8 Cha +8 Skills Perception +14 Stealth +6 Damage Resistance N/A Damage Immunities N/A Condition Immunities N/A Senses Blindsight 30 ft Dark Vision 200 ft Passive Perception 20 Languages N/A Legendary Resistance 1 Per Day: If Raesvelger fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Actions: On each turn it can act with its Head, Wings, and Body once Head Actions: Beak Spike - +8 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 2d10+6 piercing damage. Focus - Selects target with line of sight. Target suffers disadvantage on any attacks and saving throws against Raesvelger. Raesvelger is granted advantage on any attacks and saving throws against the target. Overwatch - Raesvelger is granted advantage on the first saving throw it is forced to make before its next turn. Wing Actions: Cyclone - (Ground Only) Creates a 15 ft wide, 30 ft tall cyclone of wind and pushes it to a specific location up to 60 feet away. Those in the path of the cyclone must make a DC 16 strength or dexterity save. On a failed save, targets take 3d6+6 bludgeoning damage and are carried to the end of the cyclone’s range and placed 10 ft in a random direction from the cyclone’s center. On a success, the target takes half damage and is not moved. Hover - If grounded, Raesvelger takes flight. It can land without using an action, but it can only fly again by using this. Wind Leap - Moves up to an additional 40 ft without incurring any attacks of opportunity. Suppression - Creates a 60 ft by 60 ft area of wind around Raesvelger. Targets within 20 ft of Raesvelger must succeed a DC 16 Str check at the start of their turns or else be restrained. Targets within 20-40 ft must succeed a DC 14 Str check, and targets within 40-60 ft must succeed a DC 12 Str check. Non magical projectiles suffer from disadvantage until Raesvelger uses a different Wing action. Body Actions: Talon Stomp - (Ground Only) +8 to hit, reach 10ft., one target. Hit: 2d10+8 Bludgeoning Damage. Talon Drive - (Flight Only, With Move Available) Select a 10ft wide 20ft long area along the ground pointed towards Raesvelger within its move range. Targets in that area must succeed a DC 15 Dex Saving throw or a DC 18 Str saving throw. On failure, targets take 3d10+8 Bludgeoning damage, half on success. Raesvelger moves to the end of the target area, landing on the ground. Units that overlap with its body are pushed to out from underneath it. Crash Landing - (Flight Only) Raesvelger lands from the sky. Targets on the ground that overlap with its body must succeed a DC 15 Dex Save. On failure, targets take 1d10+2 Bludgeoning Damage for every 10 ft above the ground Raesvelger was before using the attack, up to 6d10+12. On success, the damage is halved. All targets are pushed to the edge of Raesvelger’s space. Raesvelger takes half of the damage dealt by this to itself as well. Grab - Raesvelger grabs an object on the field, and can carry it when moving. While carrying an object, Raesvelger may only use the Release body action. Release - Raesvelger releases an object in its grasp. The object can be dropped directly down or tossed up to 60 ft from Raesvelger’s current position. The object deals damage based on what it is. Targets in the object’s landing must succeed a DC14 Dex Saving Throw to take half damage. Wooden object: 3d10+8 Bludgeoning Damage Stone object: 5d10+8 Bludgeoning Damage Category:Natural Object